Missing
by Jazzy-blue2014
Summary: So basically this is my version of Gone, what would have happened and what events would have occurred. It's okay if you don't like it x A little bit of bad language and sexual mentions and words. My first fanfic so R&R plz xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"BRIANNA! BRIANNA! ARE YOU LISTENING? UP NOW! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR HEAVENS SAKE!"A voice bellowed in through a closed rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them to see the cream what was once a cream ceiling.

"BRIANNA!"A door rattling voice,loud enough to wake the dead,bellowed again.

"PISS OFF MOM!"The door suddenly flew open and her mother grabbed her covers and pulled them off.

"UP!"

"No,"Brianna shook her head defiantly.

"YOU DEFIANT LITTLE COW GET UP,GET DRESSED AND GET TO SCHOOL!"

"THE ONLY COW IN THE ROOM,MOM IS YOU!"Her mother frowned then stomped out of the her father pounded into the room.

"Who told you,you could shout at your mother?"He bellowed at was an extremly scary was almost bald and smelt of faggs and achohol as usual.

"Why not? You do it all the time,"She saw the blow he left she felt a seering pain in her flew to the dressing table to see the damage.

"Guess thats another black eye,"Her little brother burst into the room giggling his little head off."Shhh!"She said putting her finger to her lips and his giggling suddenly died down."You know he'll be pissed if he hears you Charlie,"He nodded his head and tried to climb onto her what she called a people would call it an old bed frame with a mattress and old sheets as well as an old pillow and cover.

She helped him onto the bed and patted down his brown bed hair."Did you get a good night sleep little man?"She asked trying to lighten the mood but she could see him staring at her eye.

"No,Laura kept figgiting again can't she sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah sure little man,"

"Are you going to school again?"

"Yes I'm going to school again today sweetie,"

"I want you to stay here with us,"

"I know Charlie but if I don't go to school,I can't get a job and then how will I take care of you,Laura and Kate huh?"

"Kendal and William can get jobs they're old enough,right?"

"Yeah well I don't know where the hell William is anymore and Kendal well he's too busy getting stoned so its down to me,as always."

"What does stoned mean,"

"You don't need to know,"She shot back quiker than the speed of light."Where's Laura and Kate?"

"Laura is playing dolls with Kate in our room,I wanted to escape,"

"Oh OK,"She said,though hiding a smile.

"Brianna when can I have some cars?"He said randomly.

"When I get the money honey,that'll be the first thing I buy OK?"

"OK,"He sighed.

"Good boy,"She stroked his face and kissed his forehead,then he wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back."Now go find Laura and Kate,be a good boy for Mom OK? Don't get into trouble and keep your sisters out of it too OK?"

"Yeah,"And he ran out of the closed the door and quikly threw on a black vest top and black jeans,then some black really thats about all she owned. 1 pair of converse,3 pairs of jeans and a few brushing her long,black hair that reached to her hips she grabbed her bag with her books in,checked that her homework had been done and then walked out of her,so-called, banged on her brother Kendals bedroom door then with no answer pushed the door open to find her brother laid in his bed,facing the door, popping pills into his walked angrily to the side of the bed and ripped the pills from his hand.

"What the hell Brianna!"He shouted at her.

"Conveniatly that was what I was about to say,What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Popping some pills no biggie,sis,"

"You're unbeleivable! I asked you to watch them today and what do you do? You go get stoned!"She screamed at head poked around the door,

"So that's what it meens,"Charlie said.

"CHARLIE,ROOM! NOW!"She and Kendal small boy sped around the corner.

"Look I'm not that stoned,just go to stupid school and I'll watch them,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"He stood up and hugged her.

"Shower when they're having a nap Kendal and no drugs around them get it?"

"Yes sir now go before your late,and eat something you're getting too thin,"

"I would if there was enough to go around,Bye!"

"Bye,"She walked out of the room and turned into Laura,Kate and Charlies room."I'm going now,see you all later OK?"Charlie and Laura ran to her and hugged her,while Kate sat with her arms held out asking for a cuddle went to her and lifted her in the air then hugged she placed her in her cot."Now be good and leave her in there OK? She needs anything get Kendal,Bye,Love you,"She stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind walked down the stairs and opened the didn't hesitate to step out into the outside world of Perdia Beach,Calafornia.

Finally reaching the school she sped for the classrooms to avoid anyone who would like to comment on her 'outfit' or her while speeding down the hall she bumped into also dropped her bag and the books fell out.

"I'm so sorry,please don't hit me,"She said then looked up to see who it was.

"Why would I hit you?"The boy had blonde hair that covered some of his gorgeous blue would hardly realise he had black rimmed glasses on because,well,he was far from ,he didn't look it shook her head to remove herself from the daydream.

"Erm don't worry,stranger danger right?"She joked trying to find an escape.A swarm of populars came over.

"Oh you're the Coates kids right? Well they were definatly not lying about the boys being hot,"The girls sniggered."Which low life are you talking to? Hello bitch,that meens turn around!"Brianna turned around,resentfully."Oh yeah best not talk to that 's your brother,skank? Gettin' stoned again?" The boy looked heard a girls voice tell him to listen to the teacher,then a few other voices too.

"I don't know,"She faces turned to see the problem,including the Coates kids.

"Sorry I don't think anyone heard you up!"

"I don't know if Kendals stoned ,do I look like his keeper?"She said in normal voice. Coates kids sniggered.

"What about that other one William? He's the oldest right?"

"I don't know where the fuck William is OK?"

"The fact he comes from your family probily means he's on a curb passed out somewhere,"The girls sniggered again.

"Theres nothing wrong with my family,Monica OK?"

"No you're right not your fault that your peronts don't give a damn,I mean look at this,"Monica stepped forward and wiped away the foundation covering up Briannas black eye."Was it your Mom or your Dad this time? Maybe even both!"

"No-one hit me Monica,"

"No? Then what happened?"Monica said obviously enjoying Briannas embarassment.

"Leave me alone OK? I have classes so go bother someone who actually cares,"Brianna bent down,picked up her books up then turned walked past Monica and almost past her Moniketes but not knocked the books from her arms and grinned.

"Did I say we were done here?"

"No,but I did,"

"Yeah I really don't care brat,see you seem to have forgotten who runs the place around here,"

"No,I really haven't.I know exactly who runs the place,"

"Really and whose that?"

"A big fat git called Monica,"Brianna had done it now because Monica pushed her back and she fell against the made her drop her .

"Yeah well this is what the big bitch can do!"Monica puched her in the doubled over for a minute then when Monica went to knee her in the face,she grabbed her leg and pushed it back so hard that Monica fell hard to the stood over to Monica lying on the floor.

"Like I said a big fat git who is now on the floor thanks to one of the low lifes right?"

"I will kill you,"Monica said standing up.

"Will you really? Is that a promise? I'll even pay you to do it,"Brianna said sarcasticly.

"But how...how did you get her on the floor,"One of the Moniketes asked confused.

"You have seemed to have forgotton Moni-sket and your Moni-rats where exactly I come from,"

"No you come from a dump and by the looks of you,you haven't eaten for about a year,can't imagine how those poor little brother and sisters of yours feel having nothing to eat,"Monica got up.

"They eat,"

"Do they really? How?"When Brianna didn't answer she urged"Come on share,"

"BECAUSE I GO WITHOUT SO THEY CAN EAT AND BATHE AND DO EVERYTHING ELSE THEY NEED TO DO MONICA BECAUSE I HAVE TO!"Brianna shouted in a suprised Monicas face."SO SHUT THAT PERFECT LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS AND GO KISS SOME OF THOSE COATES KIDS CAUSE' I'M SURE THEY'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO DO YOU A ? I'M GOING TO CLASS BEFORE I GET EXPELLED FOR KILLING A PERFECT,RICH GIRL!"She grabbed her books and sped across the school entrance.

"Like I said its her family her brothers are exactly the same,"Something in Brianna just threw her bag down on the floor and punched Monica right in the eye.

"Yeah it's where I come from Monica and guess what If you don't shut up,I'm going to show you a few more things I've learned for survival and I don't think you'd like that much,"

"COW!"Monica screamed then sped towards the bathroom with her Moniketes behind her.

"OH YEAH ERM YOU MIGHT GET A BLACK EYE! BUT HEY MY DAD GIVES ME THOSE ALL THE TIME!"Brianna shouted after her and just caught sight of Monicas middle finger being stuck up at grabbed her bag and sped into the next hall,away from all the wispering.

"Hey wait up!"A voice called after spun around to see who it was.

"I don't have time for this,"And she turned to go but someone grabbed her shoulder."What the hell,"

"Look OK,you looked like you were having a hard time so we thought we'd help?"The girl with the short blonde hair asked.

"I don't need help,"

"Yeah well we do,"

"Huh what with,"

"Finding the English Lit class,"

"Oh erm I don't actually care I thought I'd try to be nice but it's really not in my nature however I do have that class,like now,so I guess you could walk with don't try to act like you care,I hate it when people do that,"

"OK,"

"Tell me your names then,go on might as well,"

"Well I'm Astrid,"The blonde one said.

"You're not barbie then?"

"No I don't think so,"Astrid said,actually thinking about it.

"I'm Sam,"The brown haired,surfer-like boy yeah he was hot.

"I'm Taylor,"The asian girl was kind of might have liked her if she had actually wanted to have friends.

"Edie,"The guy with the Mexican accent added.

"I'm Finn and that's Lana,"The brunette guy said pointing at an obvious L.A girl.

"Decka,"The coloured girl added.

"Caine,"A hot,bed hair guy said.

"Diana,"A brown hair girl said.

"Jack,"The blonde haired boy with blue eyes finnished."But I think we're already aquainted,"

"Yeah I think we are,"Brianna said.

"OI!"Kendal shouted from down the and Laura sped down the hall towards they reached her they gripped onto each one of her was carrying Kate.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kendal and this better be good,"

"They were argueing and these idiots were crying and wouldn't stop unless I took them to see you,"Brianna took the baby from Kendals arms and passed her to Astrid then grabbed Kendals neck and pushed him against the others in the hall eyes were dilated.

"I FUCKIN' GAVE YOU ONE INSTRUCTION WHILE YOU WERE LOOKING AFTER THEM KIDS! ONE INSTRUSCTION KENDAL I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET HIGH! AND YOU GO AND GET PISSIN' HIGH! TAKE THEM HOME AND GET SOBORED UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"She let go of his neck and he gave her a dirty and Laura went to Kendal and Brianna took Kate,kissed her forhead then gave her to Kendal aswell,"Look OK,go get high if that's what gets you through the day Kendal but if I come home to find any one of those kids hurt in any way,I will kill you are we clear?"

"Crystal,"And he sped off towards home.

"Right English Lit it is then,"Suddenly they all looked at her as though she was crazy.

I don't blame them,She thought,I would think I'm crazy too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So it's in here,"Brianna said pointing to the classroom at the end of the hall."Now piss off and leave me alone,"They hurried in infront of her but the boy,Jack,didn't.

"I didn't get your name,"He thought for a second.

"Why do you care?"

"Well I'm not a jerk and you showed me the classroom so I at least want to know your name,"

"Anominus,"

"What?"

"Thats my name,Anominus,"She gave him a half-smile and turned into the stood there,thinking,with a smile on his she passed the teachers desk and had sat in her seat the teacher asked,

"Decided to join us then did you miss Gratlen? Maybe now we could work on getting here on time?"

"Maybe,Sir Maybe not.I like the second one better,"Brianna filled the classroom.

"Watch it or why were you late,again?"

"She was with me, ,"Jack confirmed and sat in a empty it was next to sighed.

"Well I never Brianna,You do nothing but cause trouble and then take the time to show our visitors around? Very good,"

"Please don't flatter me,Sir. I'm in the mood for some detention how 'bout you?"She kids laughed,some just giggled.

"Very funny,"The teacher said.

"Thanks,Sir,"Brianna said,head in her hands.

"Just shut-up miss Gratlen and listen for once in your life,"

"Whatever,"She sank into her chair and stared blankly at the teacher when he started started talking and then just... looked up and he wasn't he was stood there just a moment ago,wasn't he?

"Where'd he go?"Some girl had never really got onto first name basis with anyone really.

"He's your teacher,right?"

"Maybe he went to get a coffee,CA teachers do that all the time,"One of the Coates kids said,unsure.

"No dumb ass if the dick had done that then the door would of opened then closed and you would have heard it,no he just dissapeared,"Brianna pointed out."Poof,"She dipped into her bag,pulled out her MP3 Player and played What The Hell by Avril kids just moved their heads to it,some tapped their didn't actually someone took it from her hand,Monica."Hey bitch give it back,"

"Oh did anyone hear that.A ghost just spoke to me,well it had to be a ghost because she's invisable,"Monica smirked.

"Bitch just give it the fuck here,"

"Your teachers gone too right so come at me bitch,"Monica urged.

"Give me the MP3 Monica,"

"Suprised you could even afford it,"

"Give Monica!"

"No,"Monica got up out of his seat.

"Give my sister her MP3 back now Monica,"Monica turned around to find William standing behind handed him the MP3 and he gave it to sped from the Moniketes followed obediantly.

"William what the fuck are you doing here?"Brianna played offended.

"I just got you your MP3 back and I don't get so much as a hello?"

"Frickin' ditch the MP3 why are you here,"

"Came to get need some fun,"

"No you need to Piss off Will 'cause your fun is too different from mine,"

"No you're right beating on kids is totally fun ain't it sis?"

"Don't judge me the hell are you any more huh? At least Kendal gets high in the house I don't have a clue where the fuck you and your junkies go,"

"Whatever I'm out,Oh and taking this too you got some good tunes sis,"

"Bastard,"She called after him."Now what the hell am I meant to do,"

"Help us figure out what's going on,that's what,"Astrid suggested.

"Never been much good at math sorry,"

"Who said math was involved?"

"I dunno God maybe,"

"Hey don't make fun of him he's real,"Edillio complained.

"Hey if he's so real do you think he could help me out with the hell of a life I'm living,"

"If you deserve it,"Edillio confirmed.

"Oh well that's out of the window then isn't it?"Brianna mummered.

"You can't be that bad,"Edillio assured.

"Mexican kid you don't know the last of it,"Brianna said,staring at nothing.

"Hey,leave the Mexican part out,"Edie said in a mexican Brianna didn't answer he said"Hello apolagy?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry,"Brianna said coming out of her staring her head she said,"So I guess we should go home,tell our peronts that schools out early,"Astrid shook her head,thinking.

"What if its not just school? What if its the whole town?"Astrid said after all the other kids had piled into the hallway,which left Brianna in a room with Jack, Sam, Astrid, Caine,Diana,Decka,Finn,Taylor,Lana and shook her head.

"Don't make it seem worse than it is OK?"She asked,aggitated.

"I'm just making theries,"Astrid said.

"WELL DON'T OK!"Brianna shouted.

"Look I know you think your life's hell but Coates isn't exactly a prize either,"Caine said in her face.

"I'm sure its better than what some of us have to live with,"Brianna said.

"You would be suprised,"Diana smirked.

"Yeah I don't think I would be,"Brianna said.A sudden scream erupted from the all burst out of the girl screaming was from Perdia Beach school,Briannas Benford.

"Will you shut up Clara,bad enough I've got these morons following me around like lost sheep. Don't need a headace too,"Brianna complained. Jack,Sam, Astrid, Caine and Diana gave her a hard look.

"Brianna there's no answer! She's not picking up! She always picks up her cell!"Clara she litterally grabbed her before she fell to the ground,still crying.

"Whose not picking up Clara? Who?"Brianna said softly.

"My Mom,"Clara explained."Neither is anything else,"

"We're alone,"Some hot boy said.

"No,will you all stop saying that,not really helping,"Brianna complained.

"So we're here but the older ones arn't and neither are the adults,"Jack said.

"Who was the youngest person to dissapear? Does anyone know?"Astrid asked.

"Erm a few sixteen year olds,can't remember their names,"Some one called out.

"So really everyone over the age of sixteen dissapears and everyone fifteen and younger stays,"Astrid explained.

"Ah damn if I was just two years older,I'd be free,"Brianna joked.

"BRIANNA!"Decka shouted.

"I was joking!"Brianna shouted shook her walked into the hallway."If this is true Monica and it's all the adults then I can't get busted beatin' your ass and making that pretty little face of yours black and and you would have no rich daddy for us to be afraid of huh? Me and my friends would be overjoyed to make the most of it,"

"You wouldn't,"Monica smiled and she becconed the bullies over to were smiling were boys,only a few girls.

"Wanna bet?"Some of the bullies were clapping their fists in their hands,some were just grinning.

"Guys seriously? We have bigger worries than beating her ass up,Brianna,"Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine we'll get her ,enough we might give her you can have her when you feel like it just not now,"

"What?"Monica gulped.

"I'd watch your back Monica 'cause some of these dudes have sick sick minds,like really sick,"Brianna laughed."I've got to go but they're gonna look after you OK Clara?"Clara nodded and Brianna burst through the front doors and the bullies - correction,her friends followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Brianna was sat on her bed staring at was giggleing rather loudly and smiling at Brianna but Brianna couldn't bring herself to smile always did that,smile at someone when they smiled at like a father had beaten her black and blue once for telling people about what went on behind their front had been a teacher in kindergarden and they'd ended up moving to a flat in had been black and blue for thing about her father was he has to have control over everyone in their wasn't a single thing in their house he didn't know in her life.

He had her future planned out for was always telling her about how she would be like her had promised herself that she would make something of she has made something of made a mean,horrible what they made of other had told her she was worthless and that the world would be better off without them and her father telling her the exact same thing everyday she started to believe the thing was,it was didn't need to pretend like it wasn't so she just embraced the fact it it was their fault,they had made her what she was.

Brianna shook her head.

"No I chose to be this,I made those choices,"She mummered to herself,"No one made me what I am,that was me,"Kate stopped giggleing at looked at Brianna she started crying."Oh please stop whineing SHUT UP!"Brianna screamed at her,then William ran in and grabbed Kate from Briannas arms.

"Brianna she's barely old enough to talk never mind understand what the hell you mean! Leave her alone,"He screamed at marched out of the room with the baby in his arms,shaking his head heard Williams door open and stood up and punched the wasn't just a tap it was a real punch.

"Fuck! That hurt,"She winced and shook her hand from the impact."What did I do huh? What did I ever do to piss of God this much?"She shook her head."Except I already know that answer don't I? Oh my God life sucks,"She walked out of the room and calapsed onto her own 'd been lying on the bed facing the wall for around 10 minutes ignoring her brothers calls or her little sisters 'd just laid there,when someone had grabbed her hair and had pulled her down the anominous person had then thrown her against a wall and she had sunk to the floor instantly after she'd made contact with the person had been Monica and she'd brought her shouting had obviously been meant to warn hadn't she listened? Why had she ignored it? She never ignores Laura, why now? Of all times why did she have to start ignoring things now? Typical timing isn't it?

"Oh Brianna we've been looking everywhere for you,haven't we girls?"Monica asked her Moniketes, laughing,her 'friends' nodded."Oh Brianna you had us so worried,the way you just stomped off like really ought to tell people where you're had Orc bitting his nails,"

"Well Orc really has always been a sucker for her hasn't he Monica?"Gena giggled and the others joined in the giggling fest,all but Monica who just sniggered.

"Can't see why look at her and shes always beat up with a black eye or something like daddy didn't want you anymore than we do huh? Doubt your Mom was much better either,"Jennifer tried to hide her giggling but it was obviously three of them disolved into quikly gathered herself and turned back to Brianna,who was still lying prodded against the wall.

"I see your point Jen but I think we probably like her more than anyone else does,exusing Orc,"Monica pointed stepped in.

"We like her,"He said.

"Yeah even I _kind_ of like her and I don't like anyone,"Diana others nodded their heads.

"You need to go to specsavers,"Gena smirked,rather she kicked Brianna in the doubled over onto the floor holding her stomoch, , Gena and Jennifer started laughing.

"I do not need glasses thank you,"Lana said,defenslesly.

"You must do if you think you actually like at a low-life idiot who lives with a drug adict,"Monica bent over Brianna so she could hear,"a stupid idiot thats on the missing persons list most of the time,a little whining baby,a pathetic,clingy little girl and a retarted autistic little brat so how can she be any better than a pathetic,low-life,worthless,unwanted bitch?"Monica and Jennifer joined in kicked her in the ribs again."Stressing the worthless part Brianna,you get that?"Brianna nodded,still walked out the front door."Don't cross me again,"Gena and Jennifer followed her.

"Bye bitch,"Gena said then exited the house after Jennifer and Monica.

Jack ran to Briannas side and sat her peered around the edge of the door to see if they were still there.

"Arn't you the littlest bit scared for your frickin' sister?"Astrid and Kendall shrugged.

"She can take care of herself as far as we're concerned,"William looked went to Brianna and knelt beside lost track of what Astrid and her brothers were talking about.

"Are you OK?"Lana asked pitifully.

"No pity,I hate when you don't deserve it,"Brianna croaked and almost fell onto her caught her and leaned her against was strangly warm she once in her life Brianna actually felt safe being held by whole fact of being with Jack made her feel safe, . couldn't feel anything for 'd kill father would kill her almost but she did feel so warm being next to right now he was frowning at her.

"I think you just might of earned it.I'm going to go get some water other wise it won't work,"And Lana stood up and walked to the kitchen where Sam,Finn, Caine,Diana, Decka,Edie,Taylor and Astrid had walked into when her brothers had plodded upstairs.

Jack still held her was ever so also still somehow made her feel _safe_.But he was still frowning at her.

"What did I do this time?"Brianna croaked looked at her.

"What?"

"You're frowning at me like I've done something,so out with it,"

"I'm not frowning at you because you've done something wrong Brianna,"He shook his head,"I'm frowning at you because I was worried,"

"What?"

"I was worried but me being me I was a wimp,"Jack seemed to be talking to himself,"I didn't do anything even though I should have.I didn't because I'm a wimp and a coward and maybe if I wasn't either of those things you might not need medical assistance right now,"He was shaking his head again.

"Jack, wasn't your fault,"Brianna said but he wasn't listening,"Jack,"She turned his head to face hers."Its not your fault,I'm a bitch who gets herself into trouble all the time because she's..."Brianna looked away from him and whispered,"worthless,"He put his arm around her as though she were a doll.

"Brianna?"He asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You're none of those things that Monica said you were,"

"I'm afraid I might just be Jack,"Jack hesitated but then answered.

"Not to me you're not,"He smiled.

"You're not chatting me up are you Jack?"Brianna smiled at him.

"What? No! Never!"Jack said walked in,stared at Jack and Brianna for a momment then heaved Brianna up and started to walk her to the stopped for a second then turned to Jack and said,

"Shame,I think that'd be cool,"Then she let Lana lead her to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Brianna woke up to find she had been left in her one had carried her into her room and laid her on the sat up and rubbed her eyes,then flew her legs over the side of the bed and stood glanced at the clock,which told her it was half sighed and walked over to the wardrobe and threw on some leather trousers and a black lace the top of that she pulled on a black hoodie with the words 'Bad Girl' on she walked to the mirror and put on her black mascara and black eye liner.

I took Brianna ten minutes to get out of the house and start walking towards the hoped to pass Jack or Taylor on the way but maybe they were already at the one was out in their gardens or out in the street,not even in their were no lights turned on and no noises coming from Brianna got closer to the Plaza and realised why there were no kids were all to some kid with blondish hair and wearing a Coates Acadamy walked into the was talking but she wasn't was looking for a persific started to try to walk to this person but found the crowd wouldn't instead she shouted.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD MOVE!" Then the kids seemed to just make way for kid who was talking just stared at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?"He asked, looked at him.

"Not you thats for sure,"She said looked mad and his _body guards _started to walk towards said to her,

"Don't Brianna,"She turned to find out where he was being held by two big kids and so were all the others.

"_Don't Brianna_,"She mimicked Sam,"How about _you_ don't try to tell _me_ what to do 'cause it dosn't work,"She said to him and he shook his didn't try to look at Jack,couldn't."What the fuck are you doing to them?"She said to the kid stood on the fountain,pointing at Sam and the others.

" they don't really like me all that much so they could use their powers against me and I wouldn't want that,"He looked at Caine,"Would we Caine huh? Can't play with them because they could be usefull,you however,"He jumped off of the fountain and started walking towards turned and saw Jack struggling and Sam trying to get his hands others were struggling too.

"Hey! Hey! Drake leave her alone! HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"Jack said still struggling but alot harder laughed at struggled too and Caine and Taylor aswell as Edie,Decka,Astrid,Lana,Finn and Diana.

"RUN! BRIANNA RUN NOW!"Diana shouted at her.

"Oh shut up Diana she can't run from me now,"Drake said laughing.

"Bitch please,I could be in France before you made it across the Plaza!"Brianna smiled."Look I'm not here to piss you off,even though its rather fun,I'm here to get some revenge on a certain some one so just let me do my business and then you can carry on with your...whatever that was,"Drake nodded and Brianna stepped away and started walking towards a scared could tell she was worried because her eyes were darting for a way Brianna took _procautions_."Boys?"

"Yes Bre,"Orc answered,smiling,for all of other boys just smiled and Casey laughed quietly to giggled.

"Block off the exits for me will you? And don't forget the one through the Town ,with me,you can have picked on you at lunch right?"When Casey smiled an evil smile and nodded Brianna carried on,"Maralin,also with me,you get little cow deserves a beating,"Drake looked shocked when the bullies from Perdia Beach did as they were and the boys blocking off girls going for and Maralin stood either side of Brianna but hanging back a bit so Brianna was walked up to tried to look casual,not scared.

"What do you want worthless bitch? Remember yesterday? You were on the floor needing Jack went to suprising though I think he may have a 've gone to specsavers,"Monica said smiling."Oh wait he did didn't he? Mr four eyes over there,"Gena and Jennifer laughed, smiled wickedly.

"Guess its your turn to be on the floor Monica isn't it?"Brianna asked,Monica gulped."It has to be because this time we,"She indicated her and the bullies."outnumber you don't we?"Brianna laughed and stepped close enough so she was in Monicas face."But this time there's no rich daddy here to save you,"She laughed.

"Brianna things need to be done at home lets go,"Kendal said,holding Lauras grabbing Charlies.

"Go do it then,"Brianna answered not moving.

"No because you have to do them because I don't know how,"

"No I have to do them because then you can go smoke some crack or however you do your get William to do it,"

"No you have to,"

"Kendal I'm not your fucking maid OK? Do it yourself or it doesn't get piss off so I can have my fun,"Brianna moaned but still hadn't heared Kendal move the kids away,then leave."Right now for you,"Brianna nodded to Casey and then to both moved closer to Jennifer and Gena who both backed away. Unfotunatly Casey and Maralin were faster and jumped on them with just one nod to each five minutes later Gena had a black eye and Jennifers nose was ,Ben,Calluam,Jason,Lewis,Brandon,Ryan and Jake nodded to Maralin then almost instantly Gena was tied up against the lamp post by started backing kid,Drake,looked impressed.

"Excuse me this bitch is biting me do you mind Maralin?"Casey asked,impatiently.

"Oh right yeah sorry,"Then Jennifer was tied up against the fence behind the lamp girls were crying.

"Right now there's no help coming your way is there Monica? Unless one of them try to help you but no one ever tries to cross Orc and us do they? Only you and even that was stupid,"Brianna smiled and Monica ran for laughed."Seriously?" Then she ran after unlike Monica it only took her five started to look around for Brianna because none of them had seen her go.

"Over there morons,"Drake knew exactly where she was even if the other kids didn' was turned around terror was in her grabbed her winced."Hurts dosn't it?"Brianna walked Monica over to the fountain and Monica realised what Brianna was going to do.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! NO BRIANNA I'M SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! PLEASE!NO!"Monica laughed so did the other and Maralin did too,then went back to their even laughed.

"Oh sweetie should've thought of that a year ago,"

"What when you moved to town? When the bullies took you in? Made you their own? I had to,to stay on top,"Monica pleaded.

"Then I have to do this Monica,"

"Why?"

"To stay at the bottom,"Then Brianna smashed Monicas head against the stone screamed, laughed then did it lifted the limp Monica up and punched her in the nose was already bleeding but now blood was flowing from looked at it,beaten and unrecongisable."Better leave them now otherwise they won't be here tomorrow,then we can't beat on them again,"Casey and Maralin nodded and walked over to Brianna."Get your friends down Monica will you? But wait untill Drake has finnished,"Monica and the boys sauntered over to the girls.

"Little tip Drake you cross one of us,you cross all of 're family,"Orc said.

"Why's that? Most of you have family,"Drake questioned.

"Because its better than what we've got,"Ben answered.

"Can I join this family?"Drake asked.

"Depends,are you gonna let them go?"Brianna thought about this for a second.

"Yeah whatever,"He looked across at kids put them down.

"Right now we can talk,"Orc held out his hand for Drake to shook it.

"Come we can talk in my office,"Drake lead Orc and the boys to his office. Casey,Maralin and Brianna stayed put.

"Are you coming?"Jake asked looked at and Maralin looked into the whipered to Jake the girls becconed some boys came over and Casey and Maralin smiled at each other then three of them stuck their tounges out at the kids in the crowd and the kids Jack laughed when Brianna made a phone signal with her hand and directed it at girls smiled then sang,

"_I'VE GOT THE EYE OF THE LION,_

_THE TIGER,_

_DANCING THROUGH THE FIRE,_

_'CAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR_!"

All three girls chorused and the crowd of kids joined stuck their tounges out again and then Ben called,

"GIRLS COME ON!"Brianna and Casey walked in backwards behind Maralin and her 's boyfriend strode in after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Sitting on the couch in the mayors office Brianna flipped through a spare magazine she'd found in the secretary's a forty year old woman she had pretty young magazine magazine was called 'OK'.Next to her sat Casey on her boyfriend,Kens,lap wasn't much room with Casey and Ken aswell as Maralin and Conner-Maralins was squashed into the tight corner of the old,tatty couch.

"Are you paying any attention?"Orc asked looked up from her magazine.

"Should I be?"

"Yes you should,"Orc sighed rubbing his head.

"Well sorry I wasn't,"

"Brianna,"Ben warned.

"What Ben? What exactly am I supposed to say? Sorry for not listening to a conversation I wasn't involved in? Well ?"

"A bit cranky huh?"Jason went back to her magazine.

"Whatever,"She walked over to her and snatched the magazine out of her hands and threw it across the room."Hey I was reading that,"

"Will you pay attention?"He snapped.

"I'm listening jeez,"

"Right,One we have to maintain control over the town,that means trust,something we're not going to get so violence comes in one disobays you use we need all weapons under our supervision so they can't be used against three we do not I repeat do NOT have any contact with Sam or Caine or any one of them understand that Brianna?"

"So you want me to totally ignore Sam, Caine ,Diana ,Lana, Finn, Edie, Taylor, Astrid and Decka? Yeah whatever,"

"And Jack,"Drake added.

"Now thats where I draw the line big guy,"She shook her head violently and because Briannas mutant power was speed,it shook at lightning to get used to it,she told the other has light come out of his hands,Caine can throw people across a room,or worse,with his mind,Decka has the power to relieve the world of gravity,Taylor can teleport anywhere,lately she called it 'bouncing',just by thinking about the place she wanted to go,Lana could heal people of any injury,Diana could read power levels and Brianna could run,really else gets cool powers and all Brianna gets is being able to stupid run was got up to leave.

"You're ditching because I told you you're not aloud to talk to the geek?"

"I'm going home,to bed,"Brianna walked over to the door.

"You need to be here tomorrow at twelve sharp,"She nodded then made the long walk home in the darkness.

About a block away from her house some one tapped her on the jumped and turned around, was Jack and he was holding his hands up as though he was surrenduring.

"Hey it's only me,"He smiled that smile of his that just broke her he smiled his glasses pushed up his nose a knew she shouldn't notice that but couldn't help it.

"Don't do that,"She relaxed a little still aware of the fact it was dark and Drake could come at her at any scared denying it,he did scare thought of him jumping her with a baseball bat frightened her to death.

"Did he scare you that much?"Jack said almost reading her quite.

"He is one frickin' scarey kid,"Brianna sighed.

"You got that huh?"

"You'd have to be thick not to get that vibe,"They both laughed turned and started walking towards her silence for a while then Jack broke the| silence that,for some weird reason,seemed to comfort Brianna.

"I thought he was going to hurt you,you I know what he's capable of and I really thought..."Jack went silent and started shaking his he just stopped in pockets,staring at nothing through his glasses,shaking his stopped and turned to face stood infront of him,looking up into his beautiful blue eyes-Had she noticed that before? Had anyone actually ever paid enough attention to him to understand how actually beautiful he was? Apparantly not,then she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his took a moment for him to relate to what she was doing but then he wrapped his arms around her rested his chin on her hesitation of hesitation from Jack.

"He didn't hurt me.I swear,Jack,"She said to him even though he didn't seem to be listening."Jack,"She looked up at eyes showed fear."What's wrong,"

He hesitated for a second then looked into her eyes."Its...its...Sam he's going to take and say they can't let any kids get others are going to help too and they say their going to take him out,"He looked at her,eyes searching for some thing written on her face.

"Why's that bad?"

"It's bad because their gonna take out anyone who stands with him,"He didn't look at her when he said this.

"Oh,right,"

"I asked,"He said eagerly,"I asked about you and Caine said that that's up to you and that your actions have consequences but Sam and Astrid just stood looking at their feet but when we left the room we heard Caine,Diana,Sam and Astrid argueing about Caine won 'cause no one mentioned it again,"Jack sighed quietly,"They're going to kill you Brianna and there's nothing I can do about it,"He said still not looking at her but holding her cupped his face in her hands and turned it to face her.

"According to my actions right?"

"Yeah but you don't nesserceraly like playing the good girl do you? From what I've gathered,"

"No I don't but..."She tried to get his eyes to look at her but failed."but for you I can deal with it,Jack.I can play the good girl for you,"His eyes locked on hers and she smiled as though to reasure just stared at her for a let her hands slide down to his their lips met and neither of them resisted,it just came kiss was slow and steady but then it got put her arms around his neck and he held her waist and kept her their lips parted when they took a breath.

"You know you still need Caines trust right?"Jack whispered to her,not moving.

"You had to ruin the moment didn't you?"She smiled slowly.

"Didn't ruin the moment just put it on hold,"She laughed almost silently but not quite.

"Oh thanks you put me on hold,"She joked and he smiled slowly then pulled her close again and their lips met slower than the first drew back slowly,"Guess I'm not on hold anymore,"She whispered and he laughed slightly,then kissed her again but the kiss didn't last as long as the first two found herself feeling dissapointed.

"Come on,guess there's no better time to earn Caines trust than at night when you can't be caught,"He said quietly and they turned around and started walking in the other direction.

Close together with Jack's arm around Briannas waist,they turned onto the street where Sam's house some reason Jack seemed to know it better than she didn't even live again,neither did Sam but tehy must have adopted the house when the adults you could call anyone sixteen and older adults.

"You've been at this house alot haven't you?"She asked Jack,who was smiling to himself.

"Where do you think we've been sleeping for the last two days? Its pretty hard to find an empty house in Perdia Beach for some wierd reason,"He answered quietly.

"Ahh right yeah well guess what? All you need to do is go to Drake and apply for one,"Brianna informed jokingly.

"Well thats out the window then isn't it?"He laughed.

"Just don't piss him off and you're good,"She whispered.

"Yeah that's gonna be hard,"He joked and she smiled,"Do you have a gun or something on you?"

"Excuse me?"She asked,confused looking up at him.

"You haven't got a weapon on you have you?"

"I've got a pistol that Drake gave 't gonna use it though,"She confirmed. He nodded."I wasn't!"

"Hey I believe you! But you're going to have to get rid of it or something 'cause they will not trust you if you a weapon on you,"

"Fine I'll ditch it before we go in,"

"Cool,just don't shoot me in the foot while you're ditching it OK?"He whispered in her ear.

"I would never! That is unless you keep acusing me of wanting to shoot someone because the only person I'll want to shoot will end up being you,"She warned as they stood outside Sams' house on the front pulled her close once more and kissed her lightly.

"Noted,"He said as he was knocking on the answered it and smiled at the sight of Brianna-Brianna and Jack had parted before Taylor had opened the hugged Brianna tight and gave a smile to Jack too.

"Where the hell have you been?"She asked quietly.

"Listening to Drake babble on about how maintainance is important and how violence is the answer and listening to him being very adamant in the fact I shouldn't be talking to you,"

"Then why are you?"She smiled and looked at the floor and found Jack was doing the same.

"Long story,"Brianna made a Mmmm of catching on.

"She's here to talk to Caine and Sam not to listen to you go on and on Taylor,"Jack said talking up for the first nodded as Jack grabbed Briannas hand and pushed past her into the heard the door close behind her.

Jack pulled her through the hall and knocked on one of the one called out that they could come in and Jack opened the door. Sam, Astrid, Caine, Dekka, Edie, Diana,Lana and Finn spread around the kitchen.

"Oh now you can get out,"Diana Brianna the evils.

"So you don't want to know what Drakes gonna do next huh? Just thought maybe it could help you out with this whole taking over situation,Fine by me saves my ass and means I could make it out of here alive,"She turned to walk away but Jack grabbed her turned and found Caine stood infront of Jack,angry.

"Jack you told her? You traitor! Now shes gonna go back there and tell Drake you idiot! She's just playing you like a computer dumbass,"Caine prodded a finger at Jacks stepped imbetween both was shaking.

"Leave him alone OK? Are you that clueless huh? Do you know how much I'm risking coming here to even talk to you guys? Huh do you? Drake would beat me up slightly if I'd just come and talked to you but if he found out I'd lied to him by telling him I was going home and then told you what he was going to do next I could be dead by tomorrow! And you know what Caine I'd rather not be dead seen as I'm forteen OK? And Drake is a pretty scarey asswhole and I'm pretty alarmed at the fact I could be dead OK? So stop beating on Jack for trying to save my frickin' life!"Caine and the others knew that Brianna knew about their plan to let her die.

"Why should we trust you? Why should I trust you?"Caine reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a pistol and the others backed up.

"You could throw me across the room Caine,yeah I know about all your little tricks,me and my guys we've got a few,but even though I know you could do that,"She walked past him and placed the gun on the table Caine just stared at it then at her just like the rest of them."I'm laying down my only weapon against you,"Caine nodded at her.

"Why?"Finn asked.

"Because I may be a bitch but I am not going to shoot someone who dosn't deserve to be shot even though _Jack's _cutting a fine line,"Jack laughed and so did looked at them like they were crazy.

"Did I miss something?"Astrid asked.

"Too much,"Jack said, wore a confused expresion.

"Oh and you are also cutting a fine line,"She prodded a finger at Edie.

"Why's that?"He asked.

"I thought you were meant to be the nice Mexican kid and here you are agreeing to have me killed,"Brianna all had worried faces after she said that."Don't worry I've had actual idiots want to kill me,"Then fear and stiffness swept through the smiled back at Jack who smiled at her."They're so easy,"

"Yeah,"Jack answered smiling.

"Not funny dude,"Sam said to shrugged smiling.

"It was a little bit funny on our side of it,"Jack aimed his hands at Jack palms out.

"Funny now?"Sam seconds later Brianna was holding Sams hands behind his back like he was being arrested and Sam was wincing.

"Still funny but that's funnier,"Jack said others laughed too."Sam Temple beaten by a girl,wow that'll make the headlines alright,"Jack over, laughing.

"If you want a head start on escaping you might wanna start running Jack because I'm letting him go in five,four,three,two,one,"And Brianna let go of Sams hands and Sam darted after Jack followed by Caine,Finn and Edie."_Boys_,"She said as Taylor grabbed one of Briannas arms and Diana on the other.

"What the hell?"Brianna asked.

"Spill,"They and Astrid stood infront of her and Dekka hung back in the corner.

"Spill what?"

"Don't play dumb! Spill you and Jack!"Lana sighed sarcasticly.

"What about me and Jack?"

"You're together arn't you?"Astrid asked.

"NO!"Brianna said sharply.

"Oh come before you went into Drakes and you and those girls did your little act-"Diana started.

"_Those girls _are my friends,"Brianna interupted.

"What ever the point is before you went in you did a call me sign at Jack and stuck your tounge out at him,"Diana said.

"Yeah it was a bit of fun,"

"Bull and you know it 'cause before you knocked on the front door I saw you both coming up the street and Jack had his arm around you dare I carry on?"Taylor raised an eyebrow at Brianna.

"I haven't a clue what you're going on about Taylor,"

"Fine I'll go he kissed you and you just let him,"Brianna fell silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Dianas glaring eyes looked right through 't they drop it now? Hadn't they gotten enough out of her? Why wouldn't they drop it? She'd told them she didn't know if her and Jack were together but no,still not good enough.

"Come on how can you not know?"Astrid questioned her.

"Because I'm not Stephen Hawkings,"Brianna said in a cocky gave her the evils.

"Well obviously you're not an one hundred year old man Brianna,"Diana said rolling her eyes.

"Nor is Stephen Hawkins,he's only seventy one,"Astrid pointed out.

"Next you'll be telling me he's not a man either,"Diana said sarcasticly.

"No he's most definatly a man,"Astrid said not cathing the rolled her eyes again,she had a habit of doing that,Brianna noted.

"Astrid honey I was being sarcastic,"Diana nodded her head,puzzled.

"The point is how can she not know,"Taylor said bringing the two girls back to the subject Brianna wasn't entirely keen on.

"Or shes not just telling us,"Lana pointed sighed.

"I really need to go,"Brianna said standing pushed her back onto the chair,hard.

"You're not leaving until I get answers,"Diana grinned evily.

"Then go get 'em somewhere else,"

"Erm about it the longer you take to tell us,the longer we pester you,"Taylor pointed let out a deep breath.

"Great,"Then the boys came running into the kitchen,Jack still trying to escape other boys trailing in to see the fight."Finally do you mind telling your girlfriends or whatever to stop harrasing me?"The boys took a few seconds to understand what she meant.

"Girls stop harrasing Brianna.I'm sure shes got enough problems without you adding ontop,"Sam stood the front door flew off its hinges and Orc,Casey,Ben,Maralin and Jake came stumbling looked like they'd been running.

"What the hell Orc?" Brianna caught his breath.

"We need to... run... now,"He said,panting."More to... the point... you need to... run,"

"What? Why?"Brianna asked anxiously.

"Drake... He... He...He's coming for you,"Casey coughed.

"He's doing what?"Brianna said sped towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Monica told him, told him that you had disobeyed he's coming for you and its not just for a little shopping trip Bre,"She tried dragging her along.

"Then why the hell are you here! You need to go now! I can take care of myself,"Brianna said.

"Yeah erm about told him that if he wanted you he'd have to get through us first,"Jake out.

"Idiots!"Brianna shouted."Why are you running? We never run from a fight! Orc,go get the rest of them,"Orc nodded but then stopped moving towards the broken door frame.

"They know how scary Drake is,they're scared of if they don't come?"

"Tell them if they don't come then it won't be Drake they'll be dealing with it'll be us and they know how that ends,"Orc nodded,then rushed stared at Jake,Ben,Casey and Maralin."Guess we're back to this then huh?"They nodded.

"Nothing we can do about it now,Jake get some of our guys that can be trusted and gather guns,baseball bats,knives anything bring them back here,"Ben instructed and Jake smiled.

"You always give me the fun job! I love you dude,"Jake smiled.

"You too man,"Ben Jake rushed off,shouting at some of the guys.

"What is going on?"Astrid asked,shaking a wasn't really visable but Brianna had fast eyes,very fast eyes.

"Whats going on Astrid is the fact that your buddy Drake just threatened my friends so we're all going to fight him before he can do any real damage,"Brianna said but Astrid just stared blankly at her."I'm protecting my own Astrid,"She rolled her eyes at Astrid she looked at Maralin and Casey.

"You ready?"Maralin asked.

"No,"Brianna asnswered quikly.

"Guess we better get started then,"Casey said just as Orc, Jake,Brandon,Jason, Lewis and Ryan came rushing in.

"They're gonna help,"Orc and the boys had brought back a load of guns and a few bats.

"Grab one of those each,"Brianna instructed her didn't want to make their reputation worse than it already was but they had to protect each picked up a gun,so did all the other looked at his like it was his girls hesitated.

"We're gonna have to kill people aren't we?"Maralin asked,staring at the heap of guns and bats on the floor.

"I...I...I don't know,"Brianna said finally realising that there could be a chance they would have to.

"Yeah kids hate us as it is,won't they hate us more?"Jake asked,lowering the gun.

"Probably and I don't want them to anymore than you guys do but it will probably benifit them in the future aswell,"Orc said.

"Come on Casey,"Maralin said picking up a picked up a Pistol.

"Your turn to choose Bre,"Casey confirmed even though it was clear to Brianna that it was her stared at the picked up a Pistol just like Casey had done.

"Rather not intend to kill someone,"She nodded as though to say 'me neither'.

"We've still got your Pistol Brianna,"Lana turned 'd forgotten that they had been stood behind had she forgotten that?

"Yeah well that old thing came from Drakes not got a good sight set up,"Brianna said.

"Really how do you know that?"Diana asked.

"My brother taught me how to use a gun,"Brianna said.

"Why?"Caine raised an eyebrow at them.

"You two really are the type of couple who ask alot of questions,"Diana and Caine backed away from each other,shaking their heads.

"No! No! No! We are not a couple!"Caine said.

"Yeah I would never ever date him!"Diana said shocked that she had even suggested it.

"Ah huh,"Brianna said smiling.

"We're NOT!"Caine stepped in.

"Hey,"He said.

"Orc leave it,"She said to him then to Diana she said,"Good job too he's got a right temper on him,"Diana turned around to face her friends.

"Guess we better get going then,"Ben said but didn't seem to actually want to do it.

"Listen we know Drake OK? And if you do this you will probably end up dead," Taylor pointed out and Astrid elbowed her in the ribs.

"Yeah we know but we're gonna die either way so best to die trying to protect family,"Jason heard footsteps outside.

"Come out and play Brianna! We'll have so much fun,"Drake said,laughing at his own sighed and they all looked at her for could see that she wasn't going to give them so answered to their confused faces.

"Orc,Jake,Ben and Brandon take the left side of the doorway. Maralin, Ryan, Lewis, Brianna and me'll take the right side,"Casey others stopped them from moving.

"Whatever happens I love you guys OK? You are the world to me,"Brianna said. Drake was still telling her to come out and was irritating her.

"We love you too Bre,"Ryan said and hugged her."Come on,"Then Orc,Ben and Brandon moved to the left side of the becconed Jake turned to face her.

"Whatever happens Bre before I die could you do me a favour?"Jake asked.

"You're not going to die Jake,"

"Just do me the favour yeah?"

"Anything,"

"Before I die you have to kiss me OK?"He smiled back.

"Done,"She answered,"But you're not gonna die,"

"You hope not because then you'll have to kiss me,"He walked over and hugged hugged him back."One more?"

"Sure,"

"Look after yourself yeah?"

"Yeah but don't go kill yourself just so I'll kiss you OK?"

"Tempting,"Jake smiled.

"Jake,"Brianna warned.

"Fine! Fine no killing myself on purpose,"Then he walked off to his posistion.

"Now us,"Brianna said motioning them into turned to Sam and the others."We'll try not to mess up your house,"Sam laughed.

"Just stay alive and we're good,"He said.

"Always do,Not like he'll catch me anyway,"She smiled to reasure was staring at the was worried."Hey Jack I'm coming back alive OK?"Jack looked at her and smiled at him.

"Seriously don't sweat it,"She smiled she fished in her pocket and pulled out her was a fairly nice had her name engraved in walked over to Jack and slipped the pen into his trouser she turned around and walked slowly,gun ready,over to her posistion.

"Whats this for?"Jack looking at her.

"In case I don't come back,"She smiled and went and stood next to just caught sight of Jack shaking his head smiling,staring at the pen.

"Come out and play Brianna,"Drake urged.

"Rather not a little birdy told me you're a bit pissed at me,"

"Oh Breeze past is past,"

"My nickname is Bre not Braids,"

"Not according to the kids in 're calling you Braids because you wear braids when you're running,"Drake smiled."Quite clever if you ask me,"

"But I didn't ask you did I?"Brianna said.

"You disobayed me,"

"I disobay alot a people what makes you so different?"Brianna asked.

"I'm the one who's a psycopath,"

"Oh you have not met my Dad,"She laughed cunningly.

"Come out and talk properly,"

"Fine but if you shoot any guns I let my men have you and for what you said about me they'll kill you,no acception,"

"OK,"Drake motioned for them to walk didn't put down their guns but didn't shoot either.

"You interupted me,"Brianna said.

"Yes well you have to be punished for your mistakes don't you?"Drake tried to read something in his his she realised what he meant.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Brianna turned around to see Jake lying flat on the .Brianna turned back to face went for him but Ryan held her back.

"Bre! Bre Jake!"He told nodded to saw Orc, Maralin, Casey, Brandon,Jason,Lewis and Ben walking towards Drake,angry.

"GUYS! GUYS! I don't need any more of you bleeding,"Brianna said and they backed away towards Jake.

"I said you needed to be punished didn't I?"

"Yeah me! Not them!"Brianna shouted and Drake laughed at her turned and walked sped towards Jake."Go get them in there!"They all sped off towards Sams placed Jakes head on her lap when she was sat,legs outstreched,next to smiled up at her.

"I didn't try,"He was bleeding really was t-shirt was clinging to him because of the amount of blood.

"You're not dead yet Jake,"Brianna said stroking his face,tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey I didn't know you liked me that much,"He smiled at her then wiped the tears away from her cheeks with the little strength he had.

"Don't flatter yourself,"She smiled through smiled up at her.

"Never do,"He said."Bre listen yeah you tell my Mom,when you get out of here,you tell her I love her yeah? Could you do that for me? And my little sister,she's at my Dads this 'em I love them yeah?"Jake pleaded.

"No you can tell 'em yourself,"She said crying."LANA! JACK! SAM! SOMEONE! LANA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"Bre,its OK,"He said to her."You owe me a kiss by the way,"

"Yes,yes I do,"Brianna said still came rushing out with Sam, Astrid, Caine,Diana,Finn,Edie,Taylor and Decka behind her.

"Oh my God,"Taylor said staring at Jake bleeding and the pool of blood she was sat she ran to Briannas side and knelt beside her.

"Lana? Lana help him! Help him for me! Please,please help him Lana,"Brianna begged kneeling,still holding his head in her hands.

"You only want her to help me so you don't have to kiss me,"Jake whispered.

"No you idiot as unlikely as it is some people actually care about you,no matter how much of a dick you can be,"Brianna said.

"I try my best,"He smiled,which obviously took alot of effort.

"Lana please,"Brianna pleaded,"I'll do anything OK?"Lana knelt next to Jake and ripped open his she placed her hands on his chest,above the gunshot.

Brianna held onto him like her life depended on it was his life that did,not whats new there?


End file.
